


The origin of the supernatural

by Meme_Man



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Origin Of Werewolves, Supernatural - Freeform, creation of the nemeton, origin of banshees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meme_Man/pseuds/Meme_Man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the origin of supernatural creatures in the TW universe? The nemeton obviously, but what's the origin of the nemeton?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The origin of the supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! :)  
> This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle ._. I am actually not a good writer and if someone likes the story, but not the writing. Which I would completely understand. Feel free to recycle the idea with proper writing. If you so choose, I would still appreciate being mentioned as the guy who had the idea for the story. Let me know if and what you liked/disliked. I am willing to try improving, if the comments contain actual tips and not just inconsequential hate. HF :)
> 
> Something else, if you like the story:
> 
> I got the idea by listening to the song "Dead Flowers" by "Malukah". If you like goth/metal music or don't explicitly dislike it, you should definetley check it out.
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/alex-arbo/dead-flowers-malukah-call-of-duty-black-ops-3-zetsubou-no-shima

In a time, where all people were nomads, a woman wished nothing more than to settle down with her sick children. In that time where agriculture was impossible, people had to constantly move around. Many have tried to grow something them selves, but it always failed. Every single plant, that grew from seeds which were touched by humans, was foul. So everyone accepted it and moved on. The nomad life was possible, but much harder with sick children. There was one woman, her name was Mary, particularly sharp and perceptive, who discovered something by accident that changed the world. She found out, that dropping human blood on a foul plant would make it grow way beyond anything natural. The blood infused flora glimmers in beautiful colours and gives more fruits than one could hold. So she kept planting and empowering seeds until she had a garden. She was so happy, she could stop moving around. She could provide comfort to her sick children. 

Mary however grew restless. Her recent success was not enough, she wanted everyone to have this knowledge, to have this luxury. She soon saw a perfect opportunity. Two clans were preparing for battle. One army was on the southern side of a valley the other army had their camp on the northern side. In the few days before this bloody event. She planted seeds between the south and the north of the valley. She knew that lots of blood would flow. That all this blood would imbue all of the seeds. She saw the beginning of a glorious age and the end of a miserable one. 

When the battle finally took place, many had fallen. More blood than one could ever imagine was shed. The grass of the once green lively valley was covered in corpses and a red pond. Mesmerised by the horrible side, she did not notice the heat. The air was hot, almost scorching. And then the ember, floating through the air, like petals on windy spring day. She heard men choking, gasping for a breaths of air. It did not bring them any luck. Soon all of them suffocated. Mary thought to herself:”Why them and not me?”

After some time, it came to her. Her children! The fog of incandescent dust would also reach her hut, her garden and her children. She ran up the hill as fast as she could. When she reached the entrance of her house her sons were gone. Her only daughter, whose name was Lydia, was the only one on her property. She looked dead. As her mother had Lydia in her arms, crying, Lydia suddenly gasped for air and stood up. She said:”Mother my brothers, they they th ey”. She was stuttering. When her mother grabbed Lydia's ice cold hands, She repeated more calmly:” My brothers, they turned into wolves”.

Mary not knowing, what just happened ran into the woods nearby and called out for her sons. Nothing happened. Then Lydia joined her mother and her first scream was so loud, Mary could not here a single thing for several minutes. Suddenly all of her sons returned from the woods, scared and naked. Mary did everything she could to ease her children's mind. She noticed. Her Sons seemed stronger than before and not just stronger as in not sick any more. They were physically stronger. Stronger than she had ever seen trained and fully grown men. 

A week after the incident, her sons turned into wolves again. It was a full moon. Mary suspected a connection right away. They ran off into the woods. When wanted to fetch Lydia to help her, get her brothers back she was not in her bed. Her mother looked everywhere on her property she was not to be found. She was determined to find her children, thinking that Lydia would have gone into the forest herself to find her brothers, she decided to look there first. On the way, you would pass the valley where the terrible battle had happened. She looked down and where there should be blood and death she saw colourful, beautiful flowers and in the centre of the dale there was a huge tree. It had long and thick branches. The air around it glimmered with white particles. It was peaceful and she felt strongly connected to the roots of it all. As she got closer to the ground she saw Lydia, sleeping on the ground next to it. 

When she waked her, Lydia grabbed her mother's arms like she planned on breaking it and said in a voice that was not her own:” How could a human be so insolent. Who do you think you are woman?! Changing the natural order. Well you did it, you changed it. Your family will pay the price though. Your daughter is condemned to hear the screams and whispers of the dead and your sons will turn into monsters, that everyone hates and fears, every full moon. The life of your children will last a lot longer too. We want them to fully savour this experience.” Devastated by what she had done, she left without a word.

After half a century a young man came by Mary's old house. Where her children still lived. The young man, his name was Alan, introduced himself as a man who knew their mother. The reaction was not very welcoming. “Your mother predicted that kind of reaction” the man said. He introduced himself as their much younger half brother. He brought the message of their mother's passing and a vow he had sworn on her death bed:“ Our mother and I used all the years we spent to uncover as much of the supernatural as possible. We found out quite a few things. When she was dying, she made me swear that I will find you, teach you everything that we found out and to carry on the research.” 

The cursed sons are now known as werewolves, Lydia and her kind as banshees and Alan and all his student as druids. Even though druids spent a lot time studying the supernatural, still only very little is known about it, its forces or its purpose. All we know is how it all began and that the most direct connection we have to the power behind it, is the nemeton.


End file.
